My Boyfriend's Brother
by BubbleBerryPie
Summary: Magruerite loves her boyfriend's family, probably just much as her boyfriend himself. That isn't entirely a good thing. Well, his brother seem to doesn't mind. Canada x Fem!Canada x America


3:19 pm, Pinesville, America  
>Magruerite's point of view;<p>

The beautiful flaky white snow was ankle high, this winter evening. I always loved the sharp feeling of winter. The breeze was perfect. The snow on the trees looked like sugar. My white yarn mittens that my mom knit for me fit so nicely. Everything was perfect. It was truly a Winter Wonderland.

As I stood at my boyfriend's house, he asked me to come over after all. My boyfriend, _my boyfriend_, Matthew Bonnefoy, I love the way that sounds. After three years and I still love the sound of "my boyfriend, Matthew Bonnefoy". I wonder if he feels the same about the sound of "my girlfriend, Magruerite Kirkland". I doubt he does, it isn't as catchy.

I quickly pulled out my mirror, to check how I looked. I didn't want to look bad for Matthew. My long blonde pig tails were messy but neat under my Montreal Canadiens beanie, that Matthew bought for my birthday. My red knitted scarf was lazily around my neck, my white poofy jacket fit nicely, and my soft blue jeans pulled the outfit together with my tan uggs, of course.

Anyways, as I was saying, I stood at the light coffee colored wood door. I was ready to knock on the door. I lift my arm and knock on the hard wood door. I heard loud bangs and some small cursing until I heard an actual voice talk to me.  
>"Who is it?" a high pitched squeaked from the other side of the door. The voice couldn't belong to either Matthew or his brothers or his dad or his mum.<br>"Uh, its Magruerite Kirkland, who am I talking to?"

"Oh, Meg its you," the voice changed from squeaky to a masculine voice. Although the voice was not Matthew's sweet soft voice, it was his twin brother's loud abrasive voice. The door opened to revile the half naked man. He wasn't wearing a shirt during winter, was he an idiot? He kept a nice tan though, and his six pack was what most girl's would drool over, but I couldn't. My eyes couldn't help but stare at him and wander a little around him, but when they started wandering South he chuckled and put a hand on my left shoulder. "Remember Meg, you can look but you can't buy, well unless you have the right price."

"I have boyfriend, who is also you're brother," I walked back only a little.  
>"I was just kidding, Meg. You have to chill for once, be like your sister," strike one. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Alfred, is Matthew home?" I asked after all I was here for Matt not his brother.  
>"Nah, he went to the store to get more food."<p>

"O-oh, but he called me over." I pulled out my white iphone and showed him my recent call from Mattie, although his contact name is "Maple Boy".  
>"Well than, I guess he did. You should wait for him here, come on, I won't bite. Come on in," he moved aside to let me in.<p>

"Thank you," I walked inside, the familiar light blue painted walls which matched the wall around the outside of the house, the scruffy pancake colored carpet had a small stains, and the smell of sweat, maple syrup, old spice cologne, and axe cologne. Oh, with a hint of burnt food.

"Meg, sit down, nobody's home except us two," he motioned his hand to the old tan leather couch against the wall. I went ahead and sat down.

"Where is everybody?" I asked him as he closed the door.

"I convinced Peter to try out of the soccer team at school, my mom is at an job interview, my dad is working, and you know Matt is at the store," he turned to look at me, "I'm pretty thirsty, hey, do you want something to drink?" he was already at kitchen which was a rectangle hole in wall away.

"Sure.

"We have water and tea."

"Is that all?"

"Matt did go to the store for a reason, Meg."

"O-oh, could I have tea? Please," he looked at me and nodded.

As he did that, I looked around the house. Toy boats are all over the ground, an empty plate with traces of maple syrup on the coffee table, and a half full bag of lays chips next to me on the couch. Seems like today the boys were alone. "Have you boys been alone all day?"

"Yea, so? How can you tell?" Alfred came out of the kitchen with two cups, he handed me the tea, and sat down next to me. I know how he is, he most likely has water in his cup.

I thought about my answer for a second then smiled, when I found my answer. "Eh, I've babysat Peter since fifth grade. I've been around long enough to be able to tell a Bonnefoy Boy's mess from anywhere."

He rolled his eyes with a slight smile, and put his large arm behind me on back the couch, "Okay, I guess your qualified to recognize a Bonnefoy mess. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine. How about you and Matthew? How are you two doing?"

"We're fine and in love. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this at our age but, I think he's the one," I sighed softly, it was awkward explaining this to Alfred, because he was Matthew's brother.

"You're right," I looked at him surprised. Did he really think I was right about Matthew being the one. "We're too young to make decisions like that. There are plenty of guys out there."

I kept staring. Did he just say Matthew is not the one. Does he not support our love? My eyes just couldn't help but wander, I hate being part French sometimes. I covered my eyes. "Before we continue talking put on something," he chuckled slightly as he got up and left to hopefully put something on.

As I waited for him to come back, I took a few sips of tea. He was taking long time. How long does it take to get a shirt on? Should I go check on him? I set my tea down on the wooden coffee table in front of me and stood up. I straighten out my clothes and fixed my hair slightly before I started heading down the hallway to his room.  
>The hall way was dark, on the walls there were family portraits. One from Peter's first Christmas, one from Matthew and Alfred's third birthday, one from homecoming, and many more. I really loved the hallway. It was strange really but it brought back memories. My family and Matthew's family are very close. So, I remember many of the pictures. Even if I wasn't directly in the picture, I remember helping take the picture or being told by my mother to stay away from the camera. Although all those pictures didn't all big back good memories. At least one didn't, but the past is in the past. I can't dwell on it, times have changed. I have changed. We have changed. And that picture is a simple reminder. A reminder that everything a has changed for the better. I smiled a slight bit at the picture. The picture of four kids playing on the Epische Speck Elementary school playground. All ten years old, small, but rowdy nonetheless. Oh, those times.<p>

I hadn't noticed I stopped walking to stare at the picture, but once I did I kept on walking. I knew which door was his because of many reasons. No need to guess. I chuckled a bit at the American flag hung on his door, the word "Freedom" was spray painted on the door, and the various American football and Baseball stickers. While Matthew's door had a lot of wonderful nature posters and Canadian hockey stickers. Oh these boys and their sports.

I put my hand on the knob ready to turn, when I remembered what Father always said, "Knock on the bloody door, child, you weren't raised in barn!". I took may hand off the metal knob and knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" I said in a voice loud enough for him to hear, I hope. I heard some rustling and bumping noises, once again and the door knob unlock. ", that's a yes?"  
>"Uh," a slight silence, "yeah, come in." Once again I put my hand on knob, ready to turn, and I did. I took a step into his room.<p>

His room. What can I say? Well, I have seen worse, but that is no excuse for this mess of a room. Was this a room or a junkyard? I really couldn't tell you the difference. I really don't know what that is on the floor, nor do I want to know. I'm very sure there is not supposed a waffle iron hanging from the ceiling fan. Nor is there supposed to be an pizza on the ground with... moving olives? His bed, was just messy. I don't know what kind stain that is on the wall, but I don't like it one bit. His closet was open. With clothes pouring out. No, clothes was being thrown up. And I think a see a box of axe body spray in the corner of the room. My goodness, I think I just found out why he's never had a girlfriend longer than two weeks. This room. His room. I almost couldn't tell you the carpet is red or that the walls are blue. Well, I couldn't at the sight in front of me, but I've babysat here plenty of times, I know the true colors of the room. And I'm pretty darn sure, that castle of coke-a-cola bottles and mountain of McDonald's wrappers aren't supposed to be there. And how in the lovely whole world could one man have so many hamburger wrappers? I mean, he's not over-weight. He's very fit. He's very active and may I say he's very attractive. Psychically and mentally. He's such a nice guy... and he has a big heart for all things. That's great, I'm proud to be able to think someday he'll be my brother-in-law, but that's a little weird to think at this age... well I can certainly say he's my boyfriend's brother.

Goodness, I got off topic, fast. Well, you get it. His room is a horrid mess, it looked like he asked satan, himself to help him destroy his room with tornadoes and geese.  
>Anyways back to him, he sat on that messy, messy bed. He stared right at me with his sky blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Why are looking around like that? Is something wrong?" I nodded not aware of what I was doing. ", really what is it than?" As if he didn't know.<p>

"A-are you really asking that!? This room is an absolute mess! How can you live like this!?" I waved my arms around gesturing to everything in the room. He laughed. He freaking laughed.

"You're silly," he flopped onto in his messy dirty bed with a lazy smile. "you're a really silly girl." still laughing.

"This room! Its a horrid mess! Goodness, Alfred Bonnefoy! I know you don't live with pigs!" he continued to laugh. Soon my eyes directed to that thing on the floor. "And what is that?" I pointed to that thing, I really don't know what it is, and don't want to know, but I need to know. He sat up, stopped laughing although he kept a playful smirk, and looked over to what I was pointing at. In that moment his eyes widened, his face turned a light tint of pink. He swiftly picked it up and tossed it out his window.  
>"Its nothing, important." he still had the light blush. Which may I say, it worried me about that was. He randomly let out a sigh as his eyes went back to their regular size and the blush left, which was making this all more uncomfortable. I kept my eyes on him, and once again they started to roam. The annoyance in my face must've been noticeable, because he quickly looked down at his bare chest. That idiot still was shirtless. What in heaven was taking him so long?<p>

"What was taking you so long, that wasn't putting on a shirt?"

"Coke-a-Castle. McMount," he nudged to his castle of Coke-a-Cola bottles and his mountain of McDonald's wrappers. ", You see?" I sighed, loudly. He started playing with his, I don't even know exactly what to call them.

"Well, now that you're here, do want to help me?"

"With what? You're a grown... m-man. A-almost grown man, t-that is. You h-handle yourself, I hope, at least,"

"Boy. Please," I raised an eyebrow, most males want to be called men instead boys. This is different.

"Why is that?"

"I don't wanna be responsible. Responsibly comes with adulthood. I rather be called a boy and not have to worry in the world than be a man with responsibly like kids or work." Of course, typical. Very typical. I couldn't help myself, I just rolled my eyes. It was just so typical. Typical boy. I could add this to the list of reasons why he doesn't have a girlfriend. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me! Can at least help me pick a clean shirt"

"That sounds fine, but why couldn't you just do that before?" he was quiet for a while before answering my question.

"I told you why, I got distracted, Meg," he gave me a small, apologetic smile. His smile was cute, but this ridiculous. He's 17. He doesn't need ny help. I went ahead in doing so anyways.

I shuffled over to his closet, he followed, and we scanned over each shirt. Every shirt I thought was clean I would hand to him and he would test it. After a while maybe a few minutes or so, we found a clean shirt. It was blue and had Captain America's shield on it.

"Okay go sit somewhere I'll put mah shirt on," I got up and sat down on his bed. All his chairs were full of clothes. His bed was strangely comfortable, so much I found myself laying on it. Alfred sat on his bed near me, he finally had his shirt on. "So how's my bed?"

"Comfy, and I'm very sure this little guy does too," I picked up a stuffed toy of a small, grey alien and waved it around.

"Yeah, that's why Tony stays on my bed," he took "Tony" out of my hands and set him down on his bed. He named it, Tony. Cute. "Hey, why are you smiling like that?"  
>Was I smiling? I hadn't even realized I was smiling. Perhaps I was smiling because of how Tony reminded me of Kumajiro , "It reminds me of K-Kumajiro , it almost funny how similar you both are."<p>

He frowned, but as quickly as it came it left. He went back to his usual cheerful smile. I'm choosing to pretend it didn't happened. I'm not sure why, but uh, I, uh, I don't know. Let's just...

"We should return to the living room, I would like to be there when Matthew comes," I stood and straightened out my my clothing, once again and turned to him.

"But its cold out there!" He whined, I just can't.

"How come you were out there without a shirt?"

"I was lazy," he was now lying down, his voice was muffled since his face was was buried in the his pillow.

"Than, I can leave you here?"

"Why did you say 'can' I'm not stopping you from doing anything, you're free to do anything. We live in America! The land of the free!" I rolled my eyes.

"So, I can leave?"

"Yeah, if there is anything you need call me."

"I'll be in the living room, its not too far away."

"I won't get up unless I hear 'Let It Go' on my phone with a polar bear flashing on my screen."

I laughed, and left the room smoothly, well, I did trip once but there was a skateboard in my way. So I went to the living room and, of course, I had to clean a little. I just don't see how anyone live this mess. Okay, maybe they can but I just can't.

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿✿  
><strong>Okay, I'm not sure how that was, but I think I did okay. And guys if you did like it, I'm very slow in updating. So I'm very, very sorry before hand. Bye!~<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely, Ze Awesome (yet not as awesome as ze awesome Prussia) Me<strong>


End file.
